


Attack on The Wall

by Starpiece



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpiece/pseuds/Starpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunger Games are played once a year with young men and women from 12 Districts in the country of Sina. They serve as a purpose to remind the people that the Sina government is needed to keep things in order. However, the Games are viewed differently after these Games. </p>
<p>--An Attack on Titan Hunger Games AU--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_War. It brings countless deaths and destruction. A once open and vast land was thrown into turmoil. In order to save us all, a new government was put in place and our world became known as Sina. Sina was spilt into 12 districts in order to fully support itself. Each year in order to not forget all we lost in the rebel’s war and how we were saved by our new government, a game of life or death is played. The Hunger Games is the reminder that without Sina, we would all be lost. Sina today, Sina tomorrow, Sina forever._  
  
This was the video that would play almost every day, a week before the reaping. Eren Jäger sat on a rock in the forest, just outside District 12. District 12 was filled with smoke in the air from the coal mining that took place underneath it. People walked around with their heads down, dirty and hungry. 

It was a suffocating atmosphere. 

The forest was the only place Eren felt like he could actually breathe. The stillness of the trees, the quiet noise coming from the river…it felt more like home then his actual house. 

Eren started too walked around the forest again. He spotted a rabbit and smiled. It was a fat rabbit, obviously not one from around his District. He readied his knife and inched closer to the plump creature. He was about to strike when a hovercraft flew over, towards his district. 

The Reaping was upon them. 

  
"The odds are never in our favor". Eren grumbled and kicked a rock so hard it snapped a twig in the distance. This caused a rabbit to disappear from sight. "Dammit".  
  
"Eren." A familiar voice was behind him. Eren turned around to see his adoptive sister, Mikasa, with both arms full of small animals from snare traps. He looked at his arms and sighed.  
  
"Sorry I got distracted." 

“It’s fine. These will be enough for today and tomorrow.” She said and looked towards the District. Eren knew that Mikasa was uneasy on the day of the Reaping. Mikasa knew better than most what happens when you defy The Wall. 

Her parents found a young man bleeding on the side of the road one day. They treated his wounds so he would not die, but armed Guards showed up because that man was labeled a rebel. Mikasa’s parents were taken away and she never saw them again. She was lucky that she was out of the house at that time, otherwise she wouldn’t be here helping Eren hunt. 

Eren nodded and sighed. They both knew they should get back home. They knew they had limited time to sell what they caught and prepare for the Reaping. Eren glanced at Mikasa and she held his eyes with an intensive glare. 

Eren got a bad feeling in his stomach. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

He and Mikasa walked back into their poor district. They managed to sell half of Mikasa's catch and keep the others for themselves and their mom.  
  
While they were walking back home, Eren saw something shiny under the coal ridden path leading to their home. "What's this?" He said and picked it up. It was a gold pin with a muscular looking guy looking like he was holding the entire structure up.  
  
"It looks like a titan." Mikasa said. Titans were a government failure. They tried to bulk up regular guards so people in the districts would stand no chance against them. The government didn't expect the hundreds of guards they pumped full of muscle enhancing serum would go berserk and only target government officials.  
  
Eren stuck the pin into his pocket. He knew he would never find something this cool ever again. 

They continued walking and noticed the uneasy crowds beginning to surround the town square. Mikasa hurried her pace and kept her head down. Eren was about to start jogging to keep up when he noticed someone on the ground. 

“Armin!” Eren called out and ran over to his friend. Mikasa stopped on her heels and spun around. By the time Mikasa got to Armin, Eren was helping the small blonde boy up. 

“What the hell are you doing on the ground! You’re covered in dirt!” Eren said and Armin laughed a little. 

“One of my shoes came off and I was trying to get it…but now my outfit for the Reaping is all dirty.” He slipped the shoe on with ease. It was easily three sizes too big for him. 

“Idioit… Here.” Eren took his shirt off and handed it to Armin. “It’s not the cleanest but it’s better then what you have on.” 

“Thanks.” Armin said and put on Eren’s shirt. It was only when Armin took the shirt that Mikasa and Eren noticed how the boy shook. 

“Armin…” Mikasa tried to soothe their friend but it sounded sadder then encouraging. 

“I-it’s okay. I mean…my family is pretty much gone so…it’s okay if I-“ 

“Shut up!” Eren yelled and pushed Armin. “You aren’t going to be picked! I made sure of that!” Eren said. He made sure that Armin was fed enough from his and Mikasa’s hunting that he never needed to ask The Wall for supplies. Asking for that increased your chances of being picked. 

“If you need something to encourage you, here take this.” Eren handed Armin the titan pin he found. 

“Where did you get this?” Armin asked and held on to it tight. 

“Nevermind that. It’s a titan so it means no one from that stupid Wall can touch you.” Eren gave Armin a pat on the head and Armin almost started to cry. 

“I’ll see you guys there then…” Armin said and Eren and Mikasa left him standing in place. Time was ticking away from them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reaping for District 12 Tributes

The two teenagers walked into their home. Carla, Eren's mother, was preparing a small meal. "Brought you some meat". Eren called to his mom.  
  
"Thank you... But you two should go get ready. By the time you're dressed, I'll have lunch ready." Eren noticed that Carla's hands were shaking. He grabbed Mikasa's hand and led her upstairs before she saw it as well.  
  
"You can take a bath first." Eren told Mikasa. She silently went into the bath while Eren got his 'nice' clothes out.  
  
He wanted to burn these clothes and the people that forced him into them once a year. 

Eren and Mikasa silently bathed and got dressed. Eren hated seeing Mikasa in her ‘nice’ clothes too. When she wears that dress, it’s like the life gets sucked out of her. The color in her face drains and she balls her hands into fists so tight, her knuckles turn white. 

Eren can’t say that he blames her. 

After the two ate, Carla declared it was time. She embraced the two teenagers for a long time. A siren went off across the district and their mother jumped. She was never ready to let them go. 

The children of District 12 arrived and checked in with the Guards. Failure to check in meant big trouble for you. At least that is what each and every one of them was told. 

Girls lined up on the right and boys on the left. Eren imagined cattle being paraded into small spaces. 

Being lined up for the slaughter. 

The Wall’s theme song blared over the speakers and that same video that they have been hearing for days played in full surround sound. The District’s announcer, a weird woman with strawberry blonde hair and lots of it, smiled and cheered when the video ended. 

Eren looked over at Mikasa and rolled his eyes. She smiled a little. Eren then located Armin in the crowd. He was too nervous to look around though. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! It is such an honor for me, Petra Ral, to usher in the Tributes from District 12!” She said and silence met her. This woman was wearing an outfit that sparkled in the sun. Eren thought that it was a hazard to people’s eyes. 

“This year’s Hunger Games will be the most exciting one yet! May the odds be ever in your favor!” Not in District 12. Being a tribute from 12 was pretty much certain death. 

“Now for the drawing! Ladies first!” The woman walked over to the bowl of names. Eren noticed that her hands didn’t shake like Armin’s or his mothers. 

“Mikasa Ackerman!” Eren’s body froze. He looked over at Mikasa and she slowly walked out of the formation. He watched her as she stood in front of the crowd. 

Mikasa was a tribute. 

Mikasa was going into the Games. 

Eren’s head was swimming and he barely noticed the strange woman come back to the microphone with the male tributes name. 

“And the male tribute is… Armin Artlet!” A scream ripped through the crowd. Armin was crouched down and holding his head. He was shaking uncontrollably and the guards lifted him off the ground. 

Eren shook his head. His friends. His best friends…both tributes. Mikasa could handle it…she can hunt but Armin… in this state there was no way. 

“I volunteer!!!” Eren screamed as he jumped into the middle of the crowd. 

He saw Mikasa’s mouth drop in horror and Armin’s tears overflowed. 

“A volunteer?” Petra said. She waved him up and Eren walked past Armin and onto the stage. “What is your name?” She smiled. Eren could have punched her. 

“Eren Jaeger.” 

“Oh how exciting! This has not happened before in District 12! Things are already heating up! Let’s give a big round of applause to our Tributes! Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger!” 

The crowd stood silent. One person slammed their feet together and crossed a fist in front of their heart. 

The symbol of their district. Mikasa and Eren watched as everyone in the crowd assumed this pose. 

Petra said a final farewell to the crowd and brought Mikasa and Eren into a room. Since they lived together, their farewell time was cut in half. 

Mikasa slammed Eren against the wall. His vision went blurry for a moment. 

“Why?! Why did you volunteer?!” Mikasa’s eyes were full of anger and sadness. 

“I couldn’t let Armin go in like that! He wasn’t prepared! And you shouldn’t be alone!” 

“It would have been better that way! I could have fought everyone and come home to you!” 

Eren was not expecting Mikasa to say something like that. She was ready to kill strangers in order to spend her days with him. 

How did she get that resolve? 

The door opened and Armin flew in. He grabbed both of them into a hug and shook his head. “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry.” He said. 

Eren forced him off. “Armin you need to live. You’re too smart to have your life thrown away for The Wall.” 

“But you and Mikasa are-“ 

“We are going to win.” Eren was never more serious in his life. 

Armin and Mikasa seemed to lift their heads up after Eren said this. Armin reached into his pocket and pulled out the titan pin. 

“Show them…that they can’t touch you.” Armin said and was rushed out by the guards. Eren hid the pin in his pocket. 

_I will show them. The Wall will not be able to control me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa meet their mentor on their way to The Wall.

Shortly after Armin left, Carla entered the small room. Her eyes were damp when she looked at Eren and Mikasa. Eren thought that his mother looked smaller now. 

Losing your entire family would do that. 

“I…understand why you did what you did Eren.” Carla held her son as tight as she could. There was a distance in her voice though. She was standing right in front of him but she might as well been miles away. 

Carla gave a hug to Mikasa and let out a gasp when Mikasa grasped her arm. 

“I will protect Eren. No matter what.” Mikasa’s tone was serious and definite. There was no stopping her when she was like this. Carla shook her head slightly and started crying again. Eren couldn’t tell if she was happy that Eren had a chance at surviving or because Mikasa was willing to throw her life away. 

Eren didn’t like it either way. 

\----------------------------------------- 

The goodbye was over before Eren could think of anything meaningful to say to his mother. He regretted not telling her that he loved her. 

Eren and Mikasa were brought to a bullet train. The reflections coming from its sleek exterior blinded Eren. Seeing it in District 12 was unsettling. It did not belong. 

They entered the train and sat down on the lavish chairs. This one area of the train was nicer than the entire District 12. Mikasa kept her eyes in a focused manner. She scanned the food spread on the table then looked into Eren’s eyes. To Eren, it looked as if Mikasa was warning him against eating. 

The sliding door behind Mikasa caused both children to jump. Mikasa’s hand reached for a knife and held it in a tight grip. 

There was someone coming into the room. The figure wasn’t very tall and…wow. Eren shook his head at the smell wafting from that doorway. 

The smell of the alcohol burned the inside of Eren’s nose and made him feel queasy. 

“Relax sweetheart…that food is of the highest quality…why do you think I’m here?” The man had short black hair that stuck to his eyes. Clearly this man opted out of sleeping in order to drink 24 hours a day. 

“Who are you?” Mikasa growled. 

The man did a slight bow, able to catch himself before he toppled over by holding onto the edge of the table. 

“Name’s Levi. I’m the mentor for you sorry souls.” He said and sat down in the seat next to Mikasa. He glanced at the knife in Mikasa’s hand. “Ah good I need that.” 

Levi leaned over, more quickly than Eren thought possible, and snatched the knife out of her hand. Eren could see that it took every ounce of willpower for Mikasa not to react against this guy. 

“If you’re our mentor, then teach us.” Mikasa ordered. The man just laughed. 

“You are not getting anywhere with the likeability votes there missy…maybe after they clean you up people will appreciate that face of yours. But only if you keep that mouth shut.” 

Eren stood up suddenly and grabbed Levi’s shirt collar. “Don’t talk to her like that! You are going to teach us what to do to stay alive instead of drin- Ah!” 

Eren was pinned to the ground with his right arm behind him. Eren was so enraged that he didn’t even see the smaller man move. Eren squirmed under his grip. 

“Here’s your first lesson… Don’t ever touch me with those filthy hands again.” The tone was covered in ice. Even Mikasa took a step backwards from hearing it. 

There was a sound from the door again and Eren heard a ‘tsk’. 

“Now Levi! This is no way to treat our tributes!” Petra exclaimed and tapped at Levi’s shoulders. “You are lucky cameras don’t come on the train!” 

Levi got up and Mikasa was there to help Eren to his feet. It was only when Eren was steady on his feet that he realized that Levi was staring holes into the both of them. 

“You brats aren’t worth my time.” He grumbled and walked off. Petra looked uncomfortably from the door, back to them. 

“Well…he takes some getting used to. He is not like other mentors. Everyone thinks mentors are these stars but him! Phew is he a piece of work! That little man sure can put away his liquor.” Petra’s last sentence had a bit of a sour note to it. 

“Now then, eat up and get some rest! Tomorrow Levi will be in better spirits and he will start mentoring!” Petra said with a smile and walked off. 

Eren and Mikasa were left in this lavish train compartment. The food was over flowing and more expensive than they could have dreamed. 

A sense of uneasiness surrounded Eren and Mikasa. 

They did not belong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and Levi is the drunk
> 
> (i think i space way too much I'm so sorry for that. I will work on it!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride to The Wall

Eren did not sleep very well despite the bed being comfortable. He was aware he was moving closer to The Wall overnight. He became painfully aware that he could be heading towards his grave. This thought had Eren pacing through most of the night. 

Eren made his way through the cars and walked into the common room area. There was a breakfast table set up and Mikasa was already sitting there. It didn’t look like she had gotten much sleep either. 

Petra was staring into a mirror applying some powder to her face that was turning her skin white. Eren shook his head and sat down next to Mikasa. 

“Morning.” He said and she nodded. They sat in silence until the stench of alcohol caused them to ‘yuck’ in unison. 

“Well good morning to you two.” Levi plopped down into a chair across from Eren and Mikasa. They both glared at the man. 

“That’s certainly not going to get you any points with those freaks in The Wall.” He muttered under his breath and reached for a danish. 

Mikasa grabbed a knife and slammed it down in between two of Levi’s fingers. 

“Then tell us how instead of making passive aggressive comments.” Eren stared at Mikasa a little surprised. He knew she was tough as nails but she hissed like a snake when she spoke. 

“First off.” Levi took the knife and used it to add butter to the cherry Danish. “Don’t threaten anyone. You need to give those colored freaks something to like about you.” He took a bite of his food. 

Eren tried to focus on his breathing. He knew that you needed people to like you in order for you to gain sponsors and get gifts during the Games. But Eren hated having to pretend to like the spoiled rich people that took everything and never shared it. 

Eren looked up and gasped when Levi was staring at him. 

“You need to lie, kid. You show up at The Wall with a murderous look like that, you’re only going to scare them.” He laughed. “Not that I, personally, would mind that. But hey, you two want to stay alive as long as possible right?” He snickered again. 

“What do you two think is most important in those games? You first boy.” 

“His name is Eren.” Mikasa added and Levi waved a hand at her. Eren never saw Mikasa’s face turn red in anger before. 

“Surviving.” He answered after taking some time to think. 

“Okay. And you princess?” 

Mikasa looked like she was about to throw Levi from the train. “Knowing when to run or strike.” 

“I’m surprised. Both of those answers are actually good. Eren is it? You’re a lot smarter then you look. That’s a relief.” The sarcasm was almost unbelievable. They couldn’t even come up with a response to it. 

“Water. Shelter. Food. Those are what’s needed for surviving, no matter what the field is like.” He said and threw two pieces of bread their way. He motioned for them to eat. 

“Might as well start surviving now. You’re both at a disadvantage from coming from 12.” 

Eren looked at Mikasa and nodded. He saw what some of the other tributes looked like. Some of them were at least twice his size. 

“Knowing when to strike…that’s something you need to trust your gut on. However… general rule of thumb if you are outnumbered you always run. Learn how to hide or learn how to die quickly. Exposure is a shitty way to go out.” 

Eren’s stomach was not enjoying the conversation they were having. He swallowed the bread, but it felt like a weight in his upset stomach. 

“Eren and I are skilled fighters. We will adapt and take out those who cross us.” 

“Such determination from the princess, huh? Well we’ll see how skilled you guys are when you see the others. I’m curious to see if you’ll have a mental breakdown from their skills.” He laughed again. 

Eren slammed his hands down on the table. “You will see our strength. Everyone will. I hate The Wall, I hate the Games and I am going to destroy everything that they stand for. Something tells me you wouldn’t be opposed to that notion Levi. Things will be different now. Just you wait.” 

Mikasa looked from Eren to Levi. Was she seeing things or did a light seem to turn on in Levi’s eyes? 

“Determination. You both have that.” Levi stood up and looked out the window. 

“That’s a quality I couldn’t have taught you and you need it so…good.” He looked back at them. “Focus on winning the Games first. Then we’ll talk about destroying the system.” Levi whispered that last part. Petra was still in the room after all. 

Levi moved away from the window and Eren saw a city come into his sights. 

“Oh! We are almost at The Wall!” Petra jumped up from her chair and bounced to Mikasa and Eren. 

“Time for you to put on your arrival outfits! I have placed them on your beds, hurry hurry!” She pushed them out of the car and into their respective rooms. Eren was displeased that his ‘outfit’ was a dress shirt and pants of high quality. Mikasa found that her outfit was a bright red dress that cut off just above her knees. 

Eren contained his blush the best he could when he saw Mikasa. She never wore anything so…girly. 

“You look-“ 

“Not one word Eren.” She glared. “Not. One.” 

Eren nodded. They had a mutual agreement not to speak about what the other was wearing. They knew they looked ridiculous. 

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

Mikasa and Eren waited by the door as the train came to a stop. Petra was chirping about how they needed to smile and wave to their fans. Eren couldn’t grasp the concept that these fat rich people considered him someone important. 

Mikasa stood like a statue beside Eren. Was she going to be able to do this? Sure they were both skilled hunters but could they do this part? Could they get through the crowd without going after someone? 

“If you feel like you’re going to punch someone, just throw a punch to the sky.” Levi said as he appeared from the shadows. “It’s not as rewarding but it looks like your determined and at least that’s not a lie.” 

“That was actually useful advice…” Mikasa muttered and Eren nodded. He didn’t know too much about Levi but…it certainly sounded like he was on the same page as him and Mikasa. 

“It’s time! Chins up, big smiles…and go!” Petra chanted as the train doors opened. 

Eren stood there with his mouth wide open at the scene. There were people painted in every color you could ever think of. It was a mass of colors waving and cheering Eren and Mikasa out of the train. 

“I’m with you.” Mikasa said to Eren. Eren took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Let’s go.” Eren balled his hands into fists and walked into the crowd of people. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa meet their stylist and show off on the horse drawn carriage.

After barreling through the endless crowds of people, Eren and Mikasa arrived at the ‘grooming center’. Their clothes were stripped off of them and they were thrown into a hot shower. After that, Eren and Mikasa were scrubbed and snipped at and primped to perfection. Eren had his hands balled into fists the entire time. He looked over and saw Mikasa’s face. She looked strong but there was no light in her eyes. She clearly was focusing on getting through this and nothing else. Eren wanted to scream at everyone to stop touching them.

After Eren passed inspection he was shoved into a room with a black outfit. The material felt strange under his fingers. He had never felt cloth that was this clean before.

“Eren?” He heard a female voice from behind him. She was small in stature and was clearly from The Wall but she wasn’t dressed up like a freak.

“My name is Mina, I’m going to be your stylist.” She wore a light smile and nodded at the outfit.

“It’s simple at first but it’ll show everyone who you and Mikasa really are.” Eren stared at this person confused.

“And who do you think we are?” His tone was automatically defensive.

“You’re light.” She smiled and nodded.

“It’s almost time for the march. Get ready.” Mina said and left. Eren thought that she wasn’t so bad.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Eren stepped out of the room and Mikasa was already there waiting. She was in a form fitting black dressed that had red strips running down the sides. The dress was long and trailed on the ground.

“You’re staring.” She said while looking forward.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eren’s eyes followed hers. She was staring at the horse drawn carriages that they were supposed to ride to show themselves off to The Wall.

“Eren. I want you to know that-“

“So you both cleaned up decently.” Levi interrupted them. Eren wished he hadn’t.

“So sweetheart…you and Eren need to go in there and smile your heads off. Look happy to be here…” His words trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Eren nodded and lead Mikasa to the carriage. It started to move the moment they had their feet planted.

The lights and sound were so overwhelming. Eren and Mikasa both squinted their eyes against the stimulus. People were cheering and yelling. Eren looked at Mikasa and she did not smile. Her stare was cold until she looked at Eren.

“Give me your hand.” She said and didn’t wait for an answer. She grabbed his hand and lifted it into the air. Eren felt determination surge through him. This is the same feeling he had when Mikasa was chosen at the Reaping. He gripped Miaksa’s hand tight and she smiled at him. Eren smiled a little and then he heard the crowd screaming.

Both Eren and Mikasa looked around them and saw brilliant flames coming from their bodies. They looked confused but kept their hands in the air. The crowd was going crazy.

“The stylist must have done this…I think her name is Mina.” Eren nodded and barely noticed that the horses had stopped moving. Mikasa shook him out of his amazement.

Mina was waiting for them near the elevator. “You two looked great out there.” She smiled and Mikasa nodded.

“It was thanks to you. The fire was a nice touch.”

“I told you, you two are the light that will spark change. I can feel it.”

“That sounds like a lame advertisement…” Levi appeared out of nowhere. Eren sighed.

“I think it sounded nice. Thanks Mina.” He said with a nod.

“Well now that we know you two like wearing clothes that aren’t caked in dirt and mud it’s time to blow your minds with your penthouse.” Levi said and yawned. Eren cringed at the alcohol seeping from Levi’s mouth.

“Well, let’s go. You two will need your rest… Tomorrow is your first day of tension…I mean training.” Levi laughed a little to himself and wandered into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos and comments on this story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I promise to try to add a chapter at least once a week!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you keep enjoying! The next chapters are starting to get into the juicy parts where we meet more of the tributes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa meet some of the other tributes during Training Day One

Eren woke up with a start. He was having a bad dream but he couldn’t remember what about exactly. Judging by the amount of sweat that had poured off him over the course of the night, he decided that it was a good thing not to remember. 

He quickly showered and put on training clothes that were hung in his closet. They were light weight and felt water resistant. Eren hoped there wasn’t swimming involved. 

Eren walked to the kitchen where Mikasa, Petra and Levi were already eating. Mikasa looked like she hadn’t sleep well either. 

“Well well, look who it is. Finally decided to join us sleeping beauty?” It was impressive that Levi could be that sarcastic this early in the morning. 

“I didn’t sleep well.” Eren sat down and started eating immediately. He knew he would need the energy. 

“Here’s another mentoring tip. Sleep on these nice comfortable beds while you are here. I doubt you’ll be sleeping much in the arena.” Levi said with a sigh. 

“These beds don’t feel real.” Mikasa said in between chewing. Petra scoffed at that and went on a twenty minute tirade about how The Wall was bending over backwards to make the tributes comfortable while they stay here. Eren and Mikasa had to hold back screaming at this deluded woman. 

_______________________________________________________ 

After that riveting breakfast conversation, Levi escorted Eren and Mikasa to the training room. He stopped just outside the doors and grabbed onto their shoulders. 

“Inside there are going to be all the tributes. Most of them are like you, afraid and want to return home. Some you won’t have to worry about. I believe at least half of them realize they are not going to return home. It sounds cruel but those people will be taken out by the careers.” Levi sounded more serious than he had this morning. Eren hated to admit that he was right. 

“That being said, the careers and some others from the single digit districts are serious contenders especially those careers. They will try to shake you, they will show off and they will want to rev you up. All of this training is a test of will. You two seem determined so don’t let them break you.” Levi took a step back from them. 

“Keep your eyes and ears open. Do not drop your guard and be sure to observe everyone. You two said you hunt right?” 

Eren and Mikasa nodded. 

“This is no different. Observe your prey in this habitat to learn their strengths and weaknesses. Once you know that, they should be easy to pick off. Even those careers have weaknesses. Find them and exploit them.” The door opened up behind them. 

“Thanks.” Mikasa said and walked into the training area. Eren stared at Levi for a moment. Was it really okay to think of other human beings as things to be hunted? 

Levi had stepped closer and pulled Eren down so he could whisper in his ear. 

“Do not hesitate Eren. You need to follow the best course of action in order to stay alive.” Levi pushed Eren into the training room and the doors closed slowly. He noticed that Levi had a fierce look in his eyes. 

Eren and Mikasa were the last of the tributes to arrive. The trainer explained that this room was full of weapons and obstacles for them to complete. Some exercises were mandatory, but then there would be time for free training. 

The mandatory training obstacles were obvious. Strength training, speed training, nothing out of the ordinary. Eren could feel the eyes watching him and Mikasa. He wished it was just the two of them here. 

The Careers were tough looking, to be expected. There was a tall and buff blonde haired man teen along with a blonde girl from District One. Eren did not want to go toe to toe with either of them. The big guy had size, but the girl was not to be messed with. She was able to put her District mate on his back for crossing her. 

District Two had an insanely tall black haired guy along with a serious looking girl with brown hair. The boy was skilled with most weapons, while the girl was rarely seen without a knife. Mikasa noticed that both the careers from District 2 had wandering eyes. The boy watched the blonde girl from One, while his partner watched another girl from Four. 

District Three had a reserved looking boy, along with a girl whose laugh was so piecring and annoying that Eren had to stop Mikasa from making her shutup. Were the Careers really happy to be here? Eren couldn’t tell for most of them, but the freckled faced boy from Three did not look happy to be here. At least one of them seems normal. 

“They seem happy huh?” One of the other tributes came up to Mikasa and Eren. When they turned around it was the boy from Three. Mikasa’s body tensed. 

“It’s really odd.” Mikasa said carefully. She was trying to judge his reaction. 

“I agree with you.” He lowered his voice. “My name is Marco. I just wanted to go around and introduce myself. You two are from 12 right? You must be odd too, for volunteering and all.” He motioned to Eren. 

“I won’t let my friends die.” He said simply. Marco nodded and then noticed the other careers were staring him down. 

“Well nice to meet you too.” Marco smiled a little and walked away. 

“Was he just trying to shake us?” Eren asked. 

“Sure seems like it.” Another voice came to them. A girl and boy…where were they from? 

“Franz and Hannah right?” Mikasa said. She must have studied the other tributes overnight. 

“That’s right. District 9.” The man said. Eren felt sad looking at them. They seemed very gentle. 

They would not last long. 

“It’s hard to get a read on that guy from 3. I mean he sounds so nice…” Hannah said and Franz shook his head and told her to get ahold of herself. 

“Well we will all just have to stick together huh? All us lower districts.” A shorter teen and brunette girl approached. Hannah and Franz seemed to know them already, unless those four were just the same disposition. They were all gentle and seemed a little out of place. 

“I’m Connie and this is Sasha. We’re from District 7.” 

“Really hoping it’s a forest this year…. That would be great for us.” Sasha was, without a doubt, nervous. She clung to her words while looking at the Careers. 

“If the six of us stick together we at least will be even with those Career freaks.” Connie mumbled to himself. Eren looked at Mikasa and could tell she was not going to agree to an alliance unless she needed to. 

“Hopefully it won’t come to that. Maybe they’ll kill each other.” Eren said and they felt like a lie leaving his lips. The group seemed to take the hint that Eren and Mikasa didn’t want to talk anymore and went their separate ways. 

Training was over for the day and all the tributes had to line up to use the elevators by District. It would look bad if the tributes tried killing each other before the Games even started. Eren watched as the Careers and those he met entered the elevators. He noticed someone he didn’t really see all day. 

The boy was taller than Eren and he his hair was two toned. He looked older since the top layer of his hair was a gray color. The boy suddenly turned his head and looked at Eren. 

Glared at would be more accurate. He looked Eren up and down and then seemed to smirk. Eren muttered a profanity under his breath. 

At this, Mikasa looked up and saw the two boys staring at each other. 

“He’s from 8. I think his name is Jean.” Mikasa said and Eren just started laughing. 

The boy from 8 waited for the guards to escort the next group to the elevators before breaking the line and getting in Eren’s face. 

“What’s so funny you little coal rat.” The boy from 8 spat his words at Eren. 

Eren stood his ground and smirked. “My friend here says your from 8 and your name is Jean. Is that right?” 

“What of it?” The boy was equally irritated as he was confused. 

“District 8 is known for making fabrics…and your parents named you Jean…What did they go through a phase with jeans and couldn’t come up with something more creative than that?” Eren could almost see the other boy’s blood boiling under his skin. 

Jean took another step forward and Eren was half sure he was going to have to defend when the door opened again. Jean whipped his body around so fast that Eren didn’t have time to react. By the time the guards came back into the room 5 seconds later, Jean was already back in line. 

While he wasn’t proud he mocked another tribute, he was happy to find out that taunts work on that particular tribute and that the boy from 8 was quick. A smirk formed on Eren’s face. He knew that Mikasa was faster than that boy and she just got an up close look of that. 

Mikasa and Eren were, of course, the last ones to get on the elevator. They stay silent for the first 3 levels. Mikasa broke the silence abruptly. 

“I don’t like seeing you happy from the weaknesses of others.” The words were simple but the impact of them left Eren incapable of breathing for a few moments. She was right. He had been happy to taunt that tribute and he was happy that he figured out a weakness. Eren looked up at Mikasa and shook his head. 

“I…I’m sorry. I didn’t…even realize that I was.” He stumbled over his words. 

“Eren. It’s important to study the others and to play the game but...” Mikasa grabbed both of Eren’s shoulders and stared into his eyes. “Do not lose yourself to this Game. Remember what Armin said. Show them that they can’t touch you.” 

Mikasa stepped back just in time for the doors to the penthouse to open. 

“Mikasa.” Eren stopped her before they entered the dining room. 

“Thank you.” Eren took a deep breath and smiled. She was right. He would not lose himself and become some weak puppet in these Games. He would show them all that he was going to change things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously going to try and update this story once a week. I have it all outlined and feel more determined so I am going to try and dedicate my spare time to finish this story. I appreciate the comments and kudos. Thank you for sticking with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa refine their skills and perform them to the Gaming Committee. The training scores are revealed to all of Sina...for better or worse.

Today’s training was completely different than before. There were no instructors, just armed guards to make sure no one tried to run. The training sessions now were for personal improvement. 

“Levi said we should try and pick something we are good at.” Mikasa said while watching the Careers carefully. 

Eren thought back to this morning. Levi was actually leaning towards them and did not have a trace of alcohol on his clothes or breath. 

“ _Tomorrow you will be assessed by the Game Committee. I’m assuming you two played around with different weapons during your trainings so, pick something you’re good at and use it to get a high score.”_

_“Why does it matter to score high? It’s not like those people actually care about us.” Eren scoffed at the idea of having to perform like a wild animal to impress people wanting to kill him._

_“It’s not for them. It’s for your audience.” Levi leaned back and sighed. “These people think this is a game. They want to put their trust and admiration into worthy players.”_

_“I would rather just turn on those people…” Mikasa muttered in between eating._

_Levi glared at Mikasa. “Stop. Stop right now. You are going to get yourself get killed thinking like that. Those people may be the only thing standing between life and death. Give them something to root for otherwise you might as well stab yourself once the clock is done counting down.” Levi got up and his shoulders seemed to shake with anger._

_“Don’t let all my hard work go to waste.”_

Eren snapped back to the training room and sighed. He wondered what Levi meant by the last statement he made this morning. 

“It looks like the Careers are pretty well rounded.” Mikasa said while picking up a sword. 

“That figures.” Eren got up and looked at the weapons in front of him. The way they shined almost made them look fake. 

Mikasa went to a training dummy and swung her sword. The whole top half of the dummy fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. 

Eren stared at his friend his disbelief. He knew she was strong but those dummies were no joke. They almost had the consistency of human flesh. He looked around to see the other Tributes staring at Mikasa. 

Mikasa must have felt the eyes on her but she continued swinging. The dummies were falling all around her and she moved so fast you barely saw where she cut before she had already destroyed another. 

Mikasa ended her dummy massacre by the back wall and somehow kicked off it, did a somersault midair, and landed beside Eren. She slammed the sword into the ground so it stood up and moved her eyes all over the over tributes now fully aware of her skills. She raised her arm ever so slightly in front of Eren. 

Eren knew she was not showing off. Mikasa was showing the other Tributes that if they want to get to Eren, they would have to go through her first. Eren sighed and put her arm down. 

“Mikasa really? I can take care of myself.” He whispered in her ear. She spun around to look at him. 

“That was me telling you that you don’t need to.” She said and put the sword away. Eren sighed again and picked up a sword of his own. It was thinner than the one Mikasa wielded but it felt pretty good. Eren focused on his own training and noticed he was a little more aggressive than Mikasa. His attacks were not as accurate but the dummies had deep gashes all across them. No doubt someone would die if they got hit like that. 

“Eren. Maybe you should try the punching bag.” Mikasa mentioned. 

“Why? My sword fighting seems good enough. Maybe that could be our Distrcit’s thing this year.” Eren had no idea if the Game Committee would like that sort of uniformity. 

“Your strength is tied to your emotions. You noticed too right?” She pointed to the dummies he cut up. 

Eren looked at the dummies and realized when he was cutting into them. He was picturing different scenarios. One was coming after him, while the other was going after Mikasa. When picturing someone coming for him he attacked the sides before going for the face, most likely because he was evading before striking. The other dummy had marks from its back, since Eren pictured Mikasa fighting someone and him lending the back up. 

Eren nodded at Mikasa but was confused. “Yeah I guess they are but, why should I use the punching bag?” 

“You’re better at hand to hand. Your sword fighting is good but your punch is stronger.” Mikasa led him over to the punching bag. “Try it.” 

Eren sighed and looked at the clock. They only had ten more minutes. Guess he could humor Mikasa for the last training day. 

Eren began punching the bag and he was surprised how hard it swung from his hits. Eren began picturing different people coming at him and was able to punch the bag multiple times to make it move where he wanted. 

Eren pictured someone attacking Mikasa. He punched the bag. They were still attacking. He punched again. Mikasa was dying in his scenario. He hated this, why was he picturing this? Eren screamed and punched the bag so hard it came off its hinges and went shooting across the room. The wall cracked from the impact of the bag. 

The timer rang. Training was over. 

Eren turned around to see that all eyes were now on him. He looked at Mikasa and she nodded. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said quietly. She glanced at the bag and Eren saw her body tense. Eren stepped in front of Mikasa and glared at the other Tributes. Eren was not as level headed as Mikasa but he was just as determined to keep her safe. 

He would not allow any of these people to take away one of the only people he cared about. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The breakfast spread was even bigger today than before. Probably so they had enough energy to impress the Committee members for the assessments today. Eren and Mikasa ate their fill and made sure to refuse the third helping Petra offered then. She meant well, but over eating would either slow them down or make them puke. Eren didn’t think either of those things would impress the Committee members during the assessment. 

After breakfast it was straight to the waiting room for the assessments. They had all the Tributes gather and wait for their number to be called. It was oddly quiet. Not even the Careers seemed their cocky selves. 

Of course, Eren and Mikasa were the last to go. Levi said that would be an advantage because they would remember them more, as long as they didn’t mess up. Levi used a bit more colorful language but that was the gist of it. 

_“District 12. Mikasa Ackerman.”_ The loud speaker said. 

Mikasa stood up and stopped at the door before entering. “I will see you soon.” Mikasa looked back at him. Her eyes said she wanted him to come in with her. She stepped through the doors and they closed loudly behind her. 

Eren then waited for about 20 minutes. He knew that there was no way her assessment went that long. Maybe they were trying to psych him out by having him wait. 

_“District 12. Eren Jager.”_ The condescending voice called his name. 

Eren took a deep breath and entered the training room. Any skills that you possibly wanted to show them were in stations. Weapons, fighting, identifying things in nature, camouflage. It was all there just in case. Levi mentioned they put everything under the sun to confuse the Tributes. In reality, these people only wanted to see one thing. Demonstrating too many skills proves that you become easily overwhelmed. 

Eren stepped in front of the group. “Eren Jager from District 12.” He sounded so formal and he suppressed a cringe. 

Eren walked over to the punching bags and centered himself. He began to punch the bags, each of them falling off the hinges. Eren dodged the ones that were falling, hoping he could show he had good evasion skills. He was about to punch the last bag so hard it went flying but he looked up at the Committee members. 

They weren’t even watching Eren. They were laughing and drinking. There was an immense amount of food being brought in and there beady eyes lit up with delight. 

Eren’s hands were shaking and he could feel his anger getting the better of him. Eren ripped the punching bag down from the ceiling and climbed up on a perch that was on the training floor. Now he was level with the Committee members viewing room. 

Eren threw the bag in the air and punched it so hard it went flying into the room, and the food spread went everywhere. Food littered the floor and the fancy clothes of all the people who were ignoring him. 

They were not ignoring him now. Eren jumped down from the perch and bowed while glaring at the Committee members. 

Eren kept his eye contact with them until guards came in and escorted Eren out of the room. The Committee members did not move an inch while Eren was still in the room. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

That night, Mikasa, Eren, Levi and Petra were gathered around the large screen t.v. in the penthouse. They were awaiting the results of the assessments. 

Petra was appalled when she found out when Eren had done. She actually had a tone of panic to her voice 

_“Your actions do not just reflect poorly on you!”_

Eren thought that he understood what Levi had said before now, about his hard work going to waste. Levi and Petra were also under microscopes by The Wall. How well Eren and Mikasa did reflects on their skills as a mentor and guide. 

Eren couldn’t help but think that Petra and Levi were also watched by The Wall because of how poorly District 12 normally does in the Games. The Wall must treat them like lower class beings and punish them when their Tributes die. 

Petra’s excited giggling brought Eren back to the current situation. The Tributes scores were about to be revealed. Of course District One starts off. Eren finally learned the names of those tributes. Reiner and Annie. They both scored a 10. 

Eren sighed. They really were impressive. 10 out of 12 is rumored to be about the highest people get during assessments. 

District 2 had Berthold with a 9 and Ymir with a 10. District 3 included Marco and Hitch, with a score of 8 and 7 respectively. 

The other tributes that Eren and Mikasa had met were all presented with scores of 6 or higher. “ _These scores are impressive this year! It’s bound to be a great game!”_

_“Let’s wrap this up with the assessment scores from District 12!”_

The announcers chirped in happiness. Eren could hear Petra suck in a sharp breath. She was nervous that they would score low. 

Eren wondered if she was worried for their lives or hers. 

_“First is Mikasa Ackerman! A real diamond in the rough huh?”_

Levi laughed sourly and Mikasa blushed slightly at the comment. She was never to have others fawn over her looks. 

_“She scores…an 8!”_

“Oh an 8! Congratulations Mikasa that is just wonderful!” Petra hugged Mikasa and expected excitement from her, but Mikasa was focused on the screen. 

_“Last but not least, Eren Jaeger from District 12!”_ Eren wondered what his mother thought of the picture they used for this. His face was clean and his eyes cold. The Wall’s attempt at making Eren look acceptable. 

He thought he looked like he came out of a factory. A manufactured image of perfection. 

_“Eren Jaeger scores…oh my! An 11!!!”_ Both of the announcers bounced in their seats and seemed absolutely giddy. 

“An 11!!!!” Petra was on her feet clapping and jumping up and down. Mikasa’s mouth dropped and she looked at Eren. 

Eren was smiling to himself. Guess showing them his temper wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

“Well congratulations you two. Those are nice scores…however they are double edged swords. Now all the Tributes know each other’s scores.” 

“Why would that hurt us?” Eren said confused and looked at Mikasa. She was still staring at Eren. It seemed like she knew where Levi was going. Eren looked at Levi for clarification. 

“Now you are a target Eren. With a score like that, the Careers will want to prove they can take you out to increase their own popularity.” Levi let out a dry sounding laugh. “At least you should get sponsors now. Of course I’ll make up an elaborated candy coated story of why you got that score.” 

Eren leaned back against the couch. Why was everything so complicated with these Games? Eren always thought it was a simple slaughter, but it actually is entertainment for people in The Wall. Eren felt sick to his stomach knowing people actually enjoy watching others die for pleasure. 

“Well now! Time for bed you two! Tomorrow is the interviews and the last chance we get at impressing everyone! People will be buzzing about you two all night, I just know it!” 

Eren and Mikasa stood up and walked down the hallway. Eren didn’t like the fact that he would only do this once more before going to the Games. 

Mikasa was about to saying something when Petra yelled down the hall. “We have a busy day or rehearsing and getting ready so get to bed now~!” 

“Good night Eren.” Mikasa slipped inside her room without a sound. Eren closed his door behind him and sat on his bed. Tomorrow he would need to act how The Wall wanted him too. 

Eren had every intention of showing everyone in Sina his true feelings and purpose. His hand gripped around the Titan pin Armin had given him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one so we can get to the Games faster! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews and final moments before the Games (and I couldn't pick someone for the host so it will be mystery host)

Tonight was the night that the interviews were to take place. Mikasa and Eren needed to sit down all day and get prepped. The elaborate suit that was laid out for Eren seemed too nice for him to wear. He stared at it and sighed. What kind of get up would they try to force Mikasa into? 

“The green shirt will bring out your eyes.” Eren didn’t turn around but Mina entered the room. Out of all the people he met in The Wall, she really was genuine. She was the only one that actually listened to Mikasa and Eren, and took what they said seriously. 

“Petra kept trying to coach me on what to say during the interview. I told her I would just answer the questions how I wanted.” Mina laughed at this. 

“That’s what Mikasa said too. Except she was a little more forceful with her tone.” Eren smiled at hearing that. There is no way Mikasa would ever do anything if she was forced. He was glad to know that Mikasa was not changing with all this pressure. 

“I think the suit looks nice.” Eren tried to seem happy about it. 

“Well let’s see it on. It’s almost time.” Mina said and sat on the couch. Eren stared at her, expecting her to leave the room for him to change. “I’m waiting.” She gave him a wink and Eren felt heat rush to his cheeks. He knew she was teasing him but he was not used to that. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Eren changed and came back around the mirror. Mina was already standing there. 

“Great. I got your measurements perfect.” She said to herself and Eren was amazed. The green shirt really did bring out his eyes. You could clearly see his muscles under the suit and even Eren was impressed. 

“It’s really comfortable.” Eren said in disbelief. 

“Well the best part is, that when you spin your cuff links fire will travel up your arms. It’s easier to make fire with dresses so Mikasa’s is flashier but yours will make a splash.” 

“When should I use it?” 

“When you feel the time is right.” Mina smiled and the door opened. Levi was standing there and he almost looked presentable. If you don’t count the bags under his eyes. 

“Well there stud. Time to line up.” He started to walk away. 

“Good luck.” Mina said and Eren nodded. All the tributes were lined up and were dressed to impress. 

Mikasa was standing at the end of the line and Eren smiled. Her dress was a brilliant forest green with white trim. Eren blushed from the sight. She really looked beautiful. 

“You look nice.” He stuttered out and Mikasa looked down. 

“Thanks. You too.” She seemed nervous. 

The music began to blare as the show began. Apparently each tribute only had a few minutes to answer a couple questions. The Wall really liked to put pressure on the tributes to gain sponsors. 

“Eren. Let’s stay true to ourselves when we answer.” Mikasa squeezed his hand. Eren nodded and squeezed her hand back. 

“Yeah. What you see is what you get with us.” Eren was sure he saw Mikasa smile. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Hello Sina!!!!” A spectacularly loud and chipper voice echoed throughout the arena. Strangely dressed people were cheering and clapping like they were at a concert. 

“I am your host this evening and tonight I have the tributes for this year’s Hunger Games!” More cheers. All the tributes back stage were antsy. 

“Let’s get right to it then! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Reiner Braun!” 

Reiner walked out on stage and gave a huge wave and smile. The crowd went crazy. Reiner made his way to the chair and sat down. 

“Now Reiner, I understand that you have been waiting for this moment for quite some time. How did you know this was your year to be tribute?” 

“Well I’m at the prime of my training and it’s now or never. I feel it’s better to go out there when you are at your best in order to bring glory to your District.” 

“What an answer! You are truly an inspiration for all future tributes!” The crowd was going nuts. That was a perfect sponsorship answer. 

“Thank you Reiner, and good luck!” The host hurried Reiner off the stage and his counterpart Annie then entered. He asked her about her dress and a few other girlish things and she seemed uninterested. The crowd must of liked her cold demeanor because the cheers echoed as she left the stage. 

District Two tributes Berthold and Ymir gave similar answers to District One. Several people were questioning Ymir’s clothing choice, as she was wearing a very tailored suit instead of a dress. Ymir smirked her way off stage and managed to twirl that made the crowd scream. She did know how to work the crowd it seemed. 

“Everyone please welcome, Marco Bodt!” Marco walked onto the stage and gave the host a firm handshake before sitting. His smile was calming to watch. 

“Marco, how do you feel about what the Games stand for?” 

“I think the Games…can be seen as a show. A way for Sina to understand what it went through without feeling the consequences. But what most of you watching may not realize, is that families are going to lose their children tomorrow. The Games destroy families by tearing children out of their homes and putting them on a tv show to die. What I want people to know is that there are consequences to the Games and you may want to keep them in mind before betting on children’s lives.” Marco finished and took a deep breath. The crowd was silent. Everyone was too afraid to react to a speech like that. 

“Those are…very heart felt and strong words Marco. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with us.” The host said and stood up with Marco. “Good luck Tribute!” He said and the crowd began to clap. Marco walked off the stage with a sigh. 

After that speech, the host was flying through the other tributes. He hadn’t expected Marco to stand against the Games in his speech so he did not want that happening again. 

Jean from District 8 was a real character. He was winking and smiling at all the ladies in the front row. He made the crowd laugh and really brought the crowd back from the stiff reactions after Marco. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen, our final female of the night Miss Mikasa Ackerman from District 12!” He sounded more excited to announce her. 

“Mikasa, my sweet Mikasa how are you?” He said as he hugged her. 

“Is that my one question?” She was seriously asking but the crowd laughed. 

“No my dear girl! I was just curious since you were stunning with your fire during the entrance! Am I right folks?!” The crowd cheered as the host sat Mikasa down in her seat. 

“Mikasa, you had an impressive score during the assessments. What skill can we expect to see you excel at during these Games?” 

“Hunting.” Mikasa answered and looked right at the camera. “My specialty is hunting and I am confident in my abilities. You would be wise to not openly cross me during the Games.” She said and then looked back at the host. “Oh I’m sorry. That was more for the other Tributes… Allow me to answer your other question from earlier.” Mikasa smiled sweetly. 

“I am feeling a little warm…” She stood up. “Perhaps I need some air.” She started to spin around and fire spread from the bottom of her dress all the way to the top. She stopped spinning and the crowd was going berserk. The host was on his feet and hopping up and down. 

“Simply amazing Mikasa! Good luck in the Games!!!” Mikasa left the stage, with no trace of that sweet smile on her face. She walked past the other Tributes without glancing at them. They should learn not to cross her now. She would not dignify their feelings with a response. 

Finally, Eren was up. He was introduced and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants before walking on stage. The crowd was still really jazzed up from Mikasa’s excellent performance. 

“Eren Jaeger! Nice to finally meet you my friend.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Eren guessed it wasn’t his fault he was so gaudy. 

“Now, everyone here is thinking the same thing I believe. We were so touched, when you volunteered for that other Tribute in District 12. Why did you choose to volunteer?” 

Eren looked at the crowd. Everyone was staring at him. He wished Mikasa was standing where he could see her. He looked off stage and saw Levi instead. Levi nodded at Eren and made a crying motion. He sighed and understood he needed to lay on the sob story. 

“There were two reasons. The first was…Armin, the person originally picked, is one of my best friends. I would never see him put into danger if I could do something about it.” Eren heard people saying ‘aww’ in the crowd. 

“That is so amazing Eren. Not many young people have that special something about them anymore. Is there anything you would like to say to Armin?” 

“Armin. I’m still here. I am going to prove to you and everyone that I can be someone to be proud of. Please…take care of yourself and…my mom. I’m counting on you.” Eren could almost see Armin. 

The host was sitting on the edge of his seat. “Eren, we are running out of time but I want you to answer the other reason you volunteered.” 

Eren blinked at the host a few times. “You mentioned two reasons for volunteering.” 

“Oh right.” Eren’s face was heating up. He forgot he mentioned the second reason, but Mikasa said they should be honest. “The other reason I volunteered was because of someone special. My other best friend…and she’s always been there for me. I really can’t picture life without her because she is the only one who can punch me when I’m being stupid, the only one who knows what I need to hear exactly when I need to hear it.” Eren took a deep breath. The crowd was practically pressing against the stage in anticipation of the answer. 

“Eren, it sounds like you have a special lady waiting for you at home! Who is this lucky girl?!” The crowd urged him to answer. 

“…Mikasa.” He said reluctantly. He wouldn’t consider her ‘his special lady’. She was his precious friend. 

The crowd gasped and some people started to scream. Eren was actually startled by their reaction. Did he say something wrong? 

“Oh Eren. You are such a brave and caring boy! Good luck and we are rooting for you!” The host ushered him off the stage. 

Eren was met with Levi when he went backstage. 

“Wow. Stellar performance.” Levi smelled like cigarettes. Eren gave him a disbelieving look. 

“I’m serious. You and Mikasa did some seriously good damage. Those Wall freaks were wrapped around your fingers.” 

Eren smiled a little and was about to ask Levi something, when his mentor walked off. He sighed and started looking for Mikasa. 

The other Tributes were still hovering and Eren was stopped by one of them. 

“Nice words there 12.” It was Reiner. He was massive up close. There was a real sarcastic tone to his words. 

“At least my words were true. It wasn’t some bullshit that The Wall made me throw up.” Eren wasn’t going to back down from him this time. Reiner needed to learn a lesson. 

“You better quit while you’re ahead Jaeger. Don’t piss me off.” Reiner closed the distance between them. He was almost nose to nose with Eren. 

“Get the hell away from me Reiner. I don’t care what you say, the only thing you’re bringing to that spoiled District of yours is the promotion of kids throwing their lives away for nothing.” Eren spat his words at Reiner and Reiner immediately went to punch Eren. 

Eren went to put his arms up in front of his face when he saw his cuff links. He never did use them during the interview. Eren spun the cuff links and fire exploded from them and up his sleeves. 

Reiner jumped backwards and started patting his arm furiously. If they were real flames, Reiner’s arm would have been barbeque. 

The crowd had noticed that last part of their argument and Eren found that Levi and Mikasa were by his side. Reiner was also surrounded by his group. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jaeger. You won’t have any stupid tricks or words to protect you.” Reiner pushed people out of his way and rushed off in a huff. Levi sighed. 

“Did you really need to become a target tonight?” 

“I didn’t plan on it.” Eren mumbled and they wandered off towards the elevator. When they got back to their floor, it was already past 11pm. 

“You two should get some sleep.” Levi said and sat on the couch. It didn’t look like he was going to bed anytime soon. 

Eren walked back to his room and changed out of that suit. Even though it was comfortable, being in plain clothes was more his style. 

He walked over to this window and saw that people in the city were partying. It looked like they were placing bets on the Tributes. Eren’s stomach dropped from the sight. 

A quiet knock at his door stopped his nauseous feeling. “Come in.” He said and turned to see Mikasa. 

“Are you going to sleep?” Mikasa sat down on a chair near the bed. 

“Not yet.” Eren crossed the room and sat on the bed. “You were impressive out there tonight. I didn’t think you could be witty.” 

“Petra said I absolutely needed to twirl and I was feeling hot. Those lights were too bright.” Mikasa’s honesty made Eren laugh. That laugh just made Mikasa agitated and she threw a pillow at Eren. 

Once their mini pillow throwing competition ended and Eren’s laughter died down, Mikasa looked at her feet. “Did you mean…what you said about me?” 

“Of course I did.” He didn’t hesitate when answering. “You, Armin and mom are the most important thing in the world to me. I would never let you do something like this by yourself. You would do the same for me and-“ Eren was cut off by Mikasa hugging him. 

Mikasa was squeezing around his neck tight and Eren was caught off guard. Eren smiled softly and hugged her back. “You aren’t my ‘special lady’ or whatever that host guy said. You are my precious friend.” 

Mikasa broke the hug and nodded. Eren saw some tears forming in her eyes, but knew better then to comment on that. 

“You are precious to me to Eren. Thank you.” She took a deep breath and smiled a little. “We should get some sleep.” She walked to the door and stopped. 

“If I don’t see you tomorrow before we are in there…remember to look for me. I will look for you.” 

“I will. We are better off together.” He said. Mikasa nodded and walked off to her room silently. 

Eren laid back on his bed and sighed. The ceiling was too far away from him. 

Tomorrow the Games would start and he and Mikasa would be fighting for their lives against 22 other people. Not just people, kids. This was supposed to bring glory to their District? Eren thought about Marco from District 3. He was right, and everyone knew it. The Games were the consequence the Districts needed to pay in order to live. Eren thought it was ironic that death was the only thing that could make Sina continue to live. The Wall was a sham and the Games were covering it up. 

Eren closed his eyes tight and fought of the shivers and nightmares the crept silently in his mind. 

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who has been waiting, sorry it took so long! Anyone else who is joining me now, thank you! I will begin to update more frequently since the Games are up next. I'm excited about writing this part and will be more motivated to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor

Eren woke up and rolled over. He wanted a couple more minutes before getting up. His legs rubbed against the soft silk sheets and he sat up with a jolt. 

This was not his house. This was not his District. 

He was going to the Games. 

Eren got out of bed and went into his closet. A single outfit was hung up. They gave them outside last night after the interviews. They were simple, and looked like they were made for survival. 

_At least they gave practical clothing._ Eren thought. He half expected some florescent color to be popping out to give away locations. 

Eren put the clothes on and went to the table. It was full of extravagant food and different colored drinks. Mikasa was already eating. 

“Let’s go slow poke.” Levi said from the table. Eren didn’t even see him there, since the balcony was blocking his small frame. 

Eren sat down next to Mikasa and started eating. Mikasa was eating light, but it was high in energy so Eren followed her guidelines. 

“So I’ve been talking to different people, potential sponsors. I think you’ll have some help in there.” Eren and Mikasa just nodded. It almost seemed like Levi was talking to himself. 

“You two won’t be going in together. They will put you in separate rooms to raise you up into the arena. So let’s talk the first 10 minutes. You two need to find each other and get the hell out of there. Whatever the arena is, just find water and do not go for the weapons.” 

“If there is something on the side-“ 

“No.” Eren was cut off. The look Levi cast on him was enough to make him drop any argument he might of made. “It’s a trap and a blood bath. Just leave it, you’ll come back for them later.” 

“Eren and I already agreed to find each other when we are brought into the arena.” Mikasa said and looked at Eren. He nodded. 

“Good. At least if you have each other you have a chance…in the beginning at least. Oh, also don’t leave the pedestals they bring you up on until that timer says zero.” 

“No false starts huh?” 

“Eren if you step off that before zeroyou’ll be blown to bits.” Levi said with a hushed tone. Eren thought he might be talking from personal experience. 

Eren and Mikasa finished eating when the escorts walked in. 

It was time to go. 

“Eren. Mikasa.” Levi motioned for them to wait. “One last thing.” He looked like he was thinking carefully about what he was going to say. “You are going to need to make quick and tough decisions once the Games start. I know that those decisions may come back and try to destroy you but… you can’t regret any decisions you make in that arena. Those decisions are what are going to keep you alive. They are going to be what makes one of you able to go home.” Levi sighed heavily. 

“I want you both to know, that I wish both of your could return home.” Eren and Mikasa looked at each other. Levi had never said anything like this to them. Guess he did like them. 

“Do you regret what you needed to do?” Mikasa asked. There was a light that reflected in Levi’s eyes. 

“No. I don’t regret what I did in the Games, and I don’t regret anything I’ve had to do since then. It’s how I stay alive, and as long as I’m alive I can still fight to change things.” 

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little inspired by those words. Levi was rough around the edges, but he was still him. Eren didn’t forget his vow to stay true to himself. 

“Thanks Levi.” Eren shook Levi’s hand. 

“Good luck you two…” Levi said as they both walked into the elevator with their escorts. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The elevator opened up and one escort grabbed Eren’s arm. He was about to say something when he noticed the same thing was happening to Mikasa. 

They were separating them already. 

“Mikasa!” 

“It’s okay Eren. Find me.” She said and they were led apart from each other. Eren was forced into a room and his escort started setting something up. 

“Sit down.” They ordered. Eren sat down reluctantly. 

“Hold out your arm.” They said while already taking his arm. 

“What is this?” He asked 

The item was lodged into his arm and he flinched. That didn’t feel great. 

“It’s your tracker. Now be ready to enter the pedestal in one minute.” The escort said and left the room. 

Eren stood up and started pacing. 

This was it. His last minute of peace before these stupid Games. He wondered how long these would take. One year they took almost a month because they couldn’t find the tributes. Eren held his arm up. 

“Guess this is why these are used.” Eren mumbled when he heard the door behind him open. He jumped backwards and almost lunged at the person. 

He laughed when he saw who it was. 

“Just me.” Mina said and stepped forward. “Eren. I don’t watch these things but… I believe in you and Mikasa. I believe you might be able to change things.” She said and pinned something under the flap of his jacket. 

“The titan pin?” Eren was surprised it was still around. He hadn’t seen it. 

“Be strong like the Titans Eren. Show them.” Mina sounded strong. 

_Thirty seconds left_

A stern voice entered the room. Eren looked back at the pedestal and then at Mina. 

Mina nodded and walked Eren to it. Eren entered and the glass closed around him. He was startled that he was in such an enclosed space. 

_Twenty seconds left_

Eren felt a panic rising up from his stomach. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to die and he didn’t want to kill people. He didn’t even know these people how could any society let something like this happen? How was this supposed to be fun for anyone? 

Eren was started to hyper ventilate when he heard a small tap to his right. Mina was still there and held her hand against the glass. Eren put his hand over hers and took a deep breath. 

_Ten seconds left_

Eren nodded at Mina and stood up. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had no choice. No way would he let Armin ever do this. Mikasa was with him and they would beat this. 

The pedestal started moving beneath him and he was raised up to the arena. The light blinded him at first, but when he looked around he couldn’t have been happier. 

The arena was a forest. All you could see for miles were tall trees. Eren took a deep breath and smiled a little. It reminded him of home. 

Until the voice came echoed throughout the dome. 

_Tributes. Let the countdown begin._

_30, 29, 28_

Eren snapped back to reality and realized he needed to find Mikasa. He looked around him, all the tributes were lined up in a row. 

In the middle of this open field they stood in, there was a cornucopia. There were bags and weapons laying around and inside of it. 

_24, 23, 22_

Most of the careers looked like they were going to go straight for the middle. That’s why Levi called it a blood bath. 

_18, 17, 16_

Eren was looking frantically for Mikasa. He didn’t see her. 

_12, 11, 10_

He almost yelled out to her but then he spotted her. She was on the opposite end of the arena. No doubt she would run right into the forest and go towards the back to meet Eren on his end. 

_6, 5, 4_

Eren thought he should at least grab a bag of supplies before he went to the forest. 

_3, 2, 1, 0_

Eren lept off of his pedestal and saw Mikasa sprint into the forest. He ran towards the forest on the left and it just so happened that a supplied bag was just about in his path. 

Eren needed to turn towards the middle to grab the pack. He felt the material under his hand and gripped. 

A knife whipped right past his head. He turned around to see Reiner sprinting towards him. Eren grabbed the pack and bolted for the forest. He felt another knife, this time it was embedded in the pack on his back. 

Eren looked and saw that Reiner was gaining on him. He was going to have to fight. 

He searched around for a weapon and there was a bow to his left. Eren dove and picked up the bow. The arrows were spread out all over the ground. 

Eren managed to mount one arrow to the bow and point it at Reiner. He was so close to Eren there was no way he would miss. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. 

Eren shot the arrow, but Reiner was sent tumbling to the ground. Something tripped him. Eren looked and noticed that it wasn’t something, but someone. 

Eren didn’t hesitate this time. He ran straight for the forest. 

He flinched when he heard Reiner kill whoever tripped him. Eren thought he would never forget that sound. 

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Ten canons went off. 

Ten people were killed. 

Eren ran even faster into the forest. He needed to find Mikasa. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren walked for ten minutes before calling out to Mikasa. 

“Mikasa?” He whispered urgently. It had been awhile since he saw her. “Mikasa?” Eren heard himself getting louder, even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Mi-“ He was cut off by someone covering his mouth and pulling him aside. 

_No. No not yet I haven’t found her!_ Eren swung his arm around but was stopped. 

“Eren.” He immediately relaxed. 

Eren whipped himself around to see Mikasa standing there. She was not hurt at all. 

“Mikasa, thank god.” He hugged her. He had never been happier to see someone in his entire life. 

“Let’s go. We need water.” She said and Eren nodded. Now was not the time for sentiments. They needed to survive. 

They walked for hours before they found water. It was just a little stream but it did the trick. 

“We shouldn’t set up here. Others might come for water.” Eren suggested heading back they way they came and camping out in a tree. 

“That could work.” Mikasa said as they climbed. The bag Eren snagged had enough rope for the both of them to use to tie themselves up. 

When they were situated, Eren noticed that the arena had gone dark. They were simulating night and day for them. Last Games it was straight sun the whole time. 

The song of Sina blasted through the Arena. The faces of the Tributes who died were shown up in brilliant lights. 

Eren didn’t even remember the faces he saw. None of them stood out to him. 

“The careers are still alive.” Eren said and put his head back. 

“The people we liked are still alive too.” Mikasa said quietly. “You can sleep first. I’ll take first watch.” She called to him. Eren wanted to protest, but his eyes were already closing. 

Eren tried not to think about whether he would wake up or not. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be a part of the Career Alliance?

Levi sat on the couch and his breathing stopped when the television announced the tributes who have died. Being the mentor for the last District sucked because you had to wait the longest to see. You were forced to watch the entire broadcast, forced to see the faces of children who were no longer alive. 

The broadcast ended. No District 12 tributes tonight. 

“You seem rather invested this go around.” Petra said, putting her colorful drink down on the coffee table. 

“Those two are capable of winning.” 

“Wouldn’t that be just splendid? If District 12 won the Games! It’s been so long. I mean just look at the shape your in. We need a new face to represent District 12.” 

Levi glared at her. She annoyed him so much. Levi understood that Petra did not mean how her words sounded. Levi shook his head and sighed. 

The television played some sort of pop music to alert viewers the Games Report was coming on. The reporters where smiling and had glitter blazers on. 

“I bet these two can’t even get out of those chairs…too fat.” 

“Hush now Levi. Let’s hear the scoop for the Games!” Petra was far too excited to hear them discuss what possible stratigies these children may have to end each other. 

“My, my! What a wonderful start to this year’s Hunger Games!” 

“You are absolutely right! Ten Tributes were already defeated! Ten!” 

“That’s almost a new record. It only compares to the Games 2 years ago when 12 tributes were defeated the first day!” Levi laughed without humor. They never say the children were killed. Only that they were defeated. 

Footage of 6 tributes played. 

“Ah yes our first alliance! It looks like Districts 1, 2, and 3 have teamed up! That’s going to be some serious competition for the other Tributes.” 

“Most definitely! I wouldn’t want to be found by those guys anytime soon. They are still well fed!” Both reporters laughed. They continued discussing weapons available and how the map was laid out this year. The forest was smaller than it must have looked to those inside. 

Levi leaned his head back. He was exhausted. He went from person to person today trying to get sponsors for Eren and Mikasa. He hoped something came through for them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco watched the small fire he had made. The little warmth coming off of it, did not reach his skin. He shivered. 

“You cold Marco?” Hitch whispered in his ear. She always tried to scare him. Marco pushed her away. 

“Stop.” Hitch started to giggle at him. 

“You stop! We got in with the Careers, so we are set!” She laid down on her back. 

“For now Hitch.” Marco said quietly and looked at the rest of his ‘alliance’. 

Reiner and Annie looked as if they had killed people long before the Games. They had to have been around the same age, so why? Is that what training for the Games your whole life does to you? Marco had seen Reiner after the buzzer went off. Out of the 10 tributes who died today, 6 of them have been by Reiner. 

District 2 consisted of a tall guy named Berthold and a sly looking young woman, Ymir. They looked close to the two from District 1. Maybe they went to killing school together. 

“You guys don’t have to stay so far away.” Ymir called to Hitch and Marco. 

“It’s better if we stay closer anyway.” Reiner agreed and motioned for them to come over. 

“Wouldn’t it make sense for you guys to come over here? I made a fire and have a clear view around us.” Marco said as Hitch was already gathering her things. She stopped and looked at Marco with a horrified expression. 

“We can climb the trees easily if we need a vantage point.” Annie said while sharpening a knife. 

“And…you shouldn’t have started a fire. Can you put it out?” Berthold looked nervous. Marco at least appreciated that Berthold asked him.” 

Marco sighed and stomped the fire out. 

“Who is going to take first watch?” Reiner asked. Marco assumed that meant that Reiner wasn’ going to volunteer for that. 

Everyone was quiet. They were all tired and first watch was the most nerve wracking this early in the game. 

“Well who killed the least this morning?” Ymir asked. Marco looked at her puzzled. 

“Does that really matter?” Marco asked. 

“Whoever killed the least gets first watch. Fair is fair.” 

“None of this is fair. I think we should just draw straws or something. If we go based on your logic, we are rewarding ourselves for killing other people.” Marco couldn’t believe people thought like this. 

“Ymir is right. Whoever killed the least didn’t exert the same energy as someone who killed others.” Reiner stood up in front of Marco. Marco knew he was trying to intimidate him. 

Marco didn’t back up. 

“Well, let’s go over the counts then.” Berthold said. 

“6.” Reiner said and looked right into Marco’s eyes. 

“1.” Annie didn’t look up from her knife. 

“1.” Berthold looked at the ground.” 

“1.” Ymir said. “Would’ve been more if Reiner didn’t hog them all.” 

“They just happen to be in my way.” Reiner said. Marco wanted to punch him. These were human lives! 

“1.” Hitch said and Marco finally looked away from Reiner. He was shocked that Hitch actually killed someone. She was so nervous and upset before the Games.” 

“That makes ten. That means you didn’t kill anyone, Marco.” Reiner all but spat Marco’s name out. “Take first watch.” Reiner pushed past his shoulder and laid down facing him. 

“Sorry Marco. Thanks!” Hitch said with a smile. She laid down to. 

Annie was the only one who looked like she wasn’t going to sleep. 

“I’m going to go up on of those trees.” Marco said to Annie. She merely nodded at him. 

Marco managed to get up a tree that was a little away from his group. Marco sat down and sighed. He did not like his alliance. He hated how they thought, and was blown away by their blatant disregard for human life. He knew that the Games were kill or be killed but couldn’t they at least think about how the families must feel? 

_I’m not going to make it out of here._ The thought came to Marco with tears in his eyes. They way he was thinking, he was not going to be able to kill. That hesitation and thinking will be his end. 

Marco looked back at where the group was. He couldn’t stay here. He knew that Reiner will most like take second watch and try to kill him. Marco could tell no one ever stood up to Reiner, and that Reiner did not take it well. 

“Might as well make it interesting…” Marco said and started wandering off. Maybe someone would find the group and get to one of them, since their watchman was gone. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ymir woke up to Reiner stomping around, clearly pissed off. 

“Well Good Morning sunshine.” She stood up and stretched. Annie was watching Reiner pace, while Berthold look at him worried. 

“Calm down Reiner…it’s not like he knew anything or took our supplies.” Berthold suggested. 

“He could have gotten us killed!” 

“But he didn’t! We were fine.” Hitch tried. “He’s so pure that he won’t be able to kill anyone! If we don’t find him, someone else will end it.” 

“That better be the case. If he comes back with others and they kill one of us” Reiner slammed Hitch against a tree “you’ll be next.” He let her go and Hitch fell to the ground. 

Ymir rolled her eyes. He was way too invested in this. 

“Stop taking things personal Reiner. Besides, we need to find another person for the alliance. Uneven numbers don’t work for our setup.” Ymir reminded them. Reiner always wanted someone with a ‘buddy’. 

“We don’t have time to search for anyone else. Besides the rest of the Tributes suck anyway.” Reiner started to gather their things. 

“Well I’m going to get us some water before we leave. Give me your canteens.” Ymir took them from everyone and walked towards the lake. At least they gave them a fresh water source. 

Ymir placed herself behind a large rock to block her from view of anyone else. If the others were smart, they stayed close to the water. 

Ymir was filling the last canteen when she heard a splash. She looked up to see a small girl entering the water. Her blonde hair made her stick out, especially with the sun directly beating down on it. 

Ymir watched her in silence for 5 minutes before finding out that the girl was trying to fish. She had a spear and was trying to stab one. Every time the girl stabbed into the water, she almost lost her footing. 

“You’re doing it wrong.” Ymir said. The girl jumped out of the water, spear raised to throw. 

“W-who said that!” Ymir smiled. The girl trying to sound tough was cute. 

“Me.” Ymir revealed herself. She could easily cross the conveniently placed rocks and kill this girl. Ymir bet that the girl wouldn’t even be able to throw that spear at Ymir’s feet. 

“Just leave and I won’t…” The girl started and seemed to lose her voice. 

“Won’t what sweetie?” Ymir quickly crossed the rocks and got a better look. This girl had some amazing blue eyes. 

“Stay back!” The girl stepped backwards. 

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead.” Ymir said and sat down on the rock. The girl didn’t move. 

“Just so happens that my alliance needs a sixth. I’m trying to see if you’re good enough.” 

“And how would I prove that?” The girl had an edge to her voice again. Ymir smiled. 

“Catch a fish.” 

“Seriously?” 

“We need food.” Ymir laughed a little. She pictured Reiner trying to fish. 

“Fine.” The girl said and slowly got into the water, facing Ymir of course. 

_Smart girl._ Ymir thought and watched. The small girl stood with the current and placed her foot in a better position than she demonstrated earlier. She must have been tired then. 

Ymir could see reflections of fish in the water. Ymir began to wonder if the fish were even real, or if the reflections were put in to give the tributes false hope of food. Ymir would not put it past them. 

Just as Ymir’s thoughts wandered, the girl stabbed her spear down and pulled it out of the water. Two fish struggled against the oxygen. 

The girl looked at Ymir. 

“We’ll need more if it’s six.” She said and came out of the water slowly. Ymir jumped down from the rock. She liked this girl. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Historia. I’m from District 4. What’s yours?” 

“Ymir. District 2. Welcome to the Career Alliance, Fishing Queen.” Ymir bowed. Historia laughed. 

Ymir wished she had met Historia outside of the Games. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kudos on this recently and that inspired me to keep writing. There are about 11 more planned chapters. Thanks for the kudos mystery guest!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alliances are made. The Game continues.

Marco was walking the forest as silently as he possibly could. He was honestly surprised that he didn’t run into anyone since he left his alliance. He knew he needed at least one other person with him if he was going to survive, at least for a few more nights.

Marco sighed when he walked for an hour. Still no one. Still alone.

“This isn’t good…” He mumbled to himself and put hung his head. If he didn’t find anyone soon, no doubt the people he betrayed would come looking. He knew Reiner would be pissed at him at least.

A twig snapped loudly behind him and pulled him from his thoughts. His body tensed and he slid down the rock he was sitting on for cover. He unknowingly held his breath.

Marco peered over his cover and saw one guy. This guy was from District 8. Marco remembered seeing a tribute from District 8 on the screen on the first night.

He was alone too.

Marco slowly got up and the boy’s expression turned dark.

“Wait!” Marco pleaded when the other boy was seconds from throwing a knife at him.

“You’re with the Careers.” He sounded so angry.

“I was.” Marco admitted. He didn’t think lying would be a good idea right now.

“What, did they kick you out?” He asked. Marco thought that was a strange first question.

“Uh…well no I left. But why did you ask that?” Marco looked at the knife still in the other boy’s hand. He noticed Marco’s look and carefully put it away. Marco noticed that it was easily accessible in case he changed his mind.

“You’re strong and all, but didn’t really seem as into it as the others during training.” He stated and took a deep breath. “I’m Jean.”

“Marco.” He held out his hand. He could feel how tense he was. He was embarrassed that he jumped when the other boy took his hand.

“Is this your way of saying we should team up?”

“I was hoping to. We’re both alone now.” Marco regretted saying that. Jean wore a hurt expression. Marco took a moment to look at Jean. He was tall and lean, looked like a decent fighter. Marco could feel himself frown looking at Jean's expression. He could tell that Jean was much more used to smiling. Marco wished he would be able to see a genuine smile from Jean before the end.

“You better pull your weight. If I’m teaming up with someone who betrayed the Careers.” Jean looked at him sternly. “You’re going to be doing most of the fighting if they find us.”

“Fair enough…” Marco hadn’t thought about that. Any alliances he made in the Game from now on put those people on the Careers list.

“We need to find shelter. I think it’s going to get dark soon.” Jean started walking to the west.

“The Careers are that way. We should try the other way.” Marco saw how carefully Jean walked next to him.

“Better not be leading me into a trap.” He muttered.

_I hope I’m not._ Marco kept that thought to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eren and Mikasa made it through the night. Mikasa told Eren that no one came around them.

“Do we have any food?” Eren asked in response to his growling stomach.

“We should find more. We only have stuff you hate.” Mikasa always put Eren’s feeling first. He felt bad relying on her this much.

“You should eat then. I don’t want you to miss out.” Eren knew she wouldn’t stop to eat if Eren wasn’t going to.

“I can get us some fish if we find a quiet spot near the water.”

“That’s the best bet I guess.” Eren was reluctant to go near water. No doubt the others were there.

They made their way through the forest. Mikasa mentioned how she didn’t like how quiet it was. Eren thought that was strange since she normally relished in quietness. Eren thought that maybe the silence was reminding her of the death around them.

Eren could hear the water and was calmed a little. The water sounded so real and reminded him of his home. He wondered is Armin was watching or out by the river near their home.

A screamed ripped through the air and Eren was on the ground. Mikasa had forced him down and he nodded. He positioned himself so he could see around him in case he needed to fight or run.

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other. She signaled to him that they should wait. Eren nodded and was thrown off by how still it was. The forest was such a nice place for him back home. These Games are certainly going to ruin it, if he survives.

Mikasa slowly got up and stepped in the direction the scream was heard.

“We should see what’s over there. Whoever that was may have had supplies we can take.” Mikasa didn’t seem overly happy with her plan, but they were getting desperate for food.

Eren nodded and they started walking in that direction. As they approached, they heard crying and whimpering.

“Come on. Come on.” They heard a girl say. Eren could tell she was doing something that was exerting her energy. Mikasa and Eren went into the clearing and saw two people.

“The couple from District 9…” Mikasa whispered and sighed. “Hannah.” The girl barely looked. Eren saw she was trying CPR.

“I can’t stop or he might die.” She was hysterical.

“Hannah…it’s too late.” Mikasa approached. She saw that there were berries nearby. She recognized that they were poisonous.

“No it’s not!” Hannah’s frantic voice was very loud. Eren heard people talking nearby.

“We have to go.” Eren tried to pull Hannah up, but she threw herself on top of her boyfriend.

“I won’t leave him…” Hannah wouldn’t stop crying.

“You need to come with us! Please Hannah. The Careers are coming this way. Mikasa and I will help you.” Eren was trying to sound soothing but even he could hear the panic in his voice.

“No…no Franz no…” Hannah was sobbing now.

“Please! Hannah please come with us!” Eren’s voice was carrying throughout the forest now. He was trying to get Hannah up when Mikasa pulled him to his feet and dragged him away.

“Mikasa! We can’t leave her!” Eren couldn’t see Hannah anymore.

“She’s given up Eren. We can’t stay here. The Careers must have heard your voice just then.” Mikasa factually stated.

“She’s a person Mikasa! We just left her to get killed by a bunch of people who think it’s a sport!” He yanked his arm free of Mikasa’s grasp and shoved her away from him.

“Eren…” Mikasa took a careful step towards him. “I can’t lose you.” Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. This was the first time in a long time that Eren saw Mikasa like this. Eren realized that it wasn’t that Mikasa didn’t care about Hannah dying, but that she was scared Eren would.

“Mikasa I-“ A cannon cut Eren off. His eyes widened when he heard footsteps.

“We need to hide. Now!” Mikasa whispers and they both take off running. Eren knows the Careers are the ones behind this. There were at least three different sets of footsteps he heard.

Mikasa and Eren ran away from the water and ended up near some rock formations. They both collapsed behind a huge rock when they couldn’t run anymore.

“I think we lost them when we left the water’s direction.” Mikasa took a deep breath and looked at Eren. “I’m sorry.”

“Mikasa, no. I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to protect me.” Eren rested his head against the rock. He couldn’t believe that it’s only been a day and half of the tributes were dead. 12 people killed in 24 hours. Most people would think that was a tragedy, especially because they were children.

“Eren!” Mikasa said and he immediately grabbed a knife from his pocket. He stood up and looked around the area. He didn’t see anyone…

“Uh hey man.” He heard from behind him and Eren spun around so fast he lost his footing.

“Don’t move.” He heard Mikasa behind him. She had her sword at another girl’s throat.

“Hey! Hey let’s just relax. We don’t want trouble. Sasha was just hungry and saw your bag… We thought it was a sponsor’s bag or something.” Eren could see that the shorter boy was anxious. He didn’t take his eyes off Mikasa.

“Mikasa I think it’s okay.” Eren suggested and looked back at her. She nodded and took one small step away from the girl.

“I’m Connie and this is Sasha…we’ve been here since last night.” Connie started. Sasha’s eyes were darting between Mikasa, Eren and the small amount of food in Mikasa’s bag.

“Are you two alone?” Mikasa asked. Eren never thought to ask that and realized that he probably wouldn’t make it far without her.

“Yeah.” Sasha responds. “The berries that you have would taste really good with the nuts we found.” The girl was practically salivating.

“Sasha’s a bit of a food gourmet.”  Connie chuckled. Eren smiled a little and nodded at Mikasa. She seemed to relax a little.

“If we share our food, you help us the rest of the Games.” Mikasa wasn’t asking them. Connie and Sasha looked at each other. Sasha walked over to Connie and they whispered a few things to each other. Connie looked at Eren and Mikasa and then smiled at Sasha.

“Alright yeah. We wanted to see if we could work with you two from the beginning.” A big grin was on Connie’s face and Sasha nodded. Eren thought that Connie was suggesting that Mikasa and Eren would keep them alive.

_How am I supposed to betray people I work with? People that are putting their trust in me?_ Eren shook his head at the thought.

“Right now, let’s focus on finding some more food so we can eat. Then we can talk about who is taking watch when.” Eren was happy that Mikasa was always thinking strategy. At least if Eren was focused on that, he could push the other thoughts out of his mind.

For now.


End file.
